Entregas
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Hugo resolve ganhar um dinheiro extra em suas férias fazendo entregas de pizza pela Londres trouxa. Uma dessas noite é marcada com muitas entregas estranhas, certo inimigo, um chefe terrível, uma mãe nada compreensiva e pela garota de seus sonhos.


**Entregas**

Existe uma regra fundamental na vida de um adolescente: nunca, eu disse nunca, deixe seu pai descobrir que você não tem nada para fazer nas suas férias escolares. E desrespeitando essa regra fundamental, cai na besteira de falar ao meu pai, durante as minhas últimas férias de verão (já que termino Hogwarts ano que vem aos 17 anos):

– Pai, diante desse mundo capitalista e juros altíssimos, preciso de um aumento de mesada urgente.

Essa minha afirmação foi bem plausível, aposto que você concordaria comigo, mas meu pai, não tem bem esse tipo de pensamento.

– Se está precisando de dinheiro, lhe arranjo um emprego.

E foi desta forma, que minhas noites de sexta e sábado foram regadas de muita pizza. Veja, eu bem que poderia trabalhar nas _Gemialidades Weasley,_ meu pai é sócio do meu tio Jorge e sempre estão precisando de vendedores nas férias. Só que, primeiro, tenho certeza que meu pai me pagaria menos que de fato mereceria e, segundo, ficar explicando o porquê de tal poção fazer bem a pele, me faz parecer gay. Então peguei o velho carro do meu pai da garagem, e me candidatei a ser entregador de pizza durante duas noites por semana na primeira pizzaria que encontrei.

Minha mãe sempre foi aquela mãe dedicada na educação dos filhos e prezou que eu e Rose tivéssemos conscientes de como funcionam as coisas nos dois mundos, Trouxa e Bruxo. Desta forma, estudei no mundo Trouxa, do pré até entrar em Hogwarts, sempre tivemos TV em casa, sempre íamos às reuniões familiares de carro (mesmo meu pai sendo um péssimo motorista), sempre me interessei no mundo deles, (tenho todos os consoles de videogames e HQs de heróis por meu quarto). Assim, tirei minha habilitação aos 16 anos.

O senhor Vincenza, não gostou muito quando falei que faria as entregas de carro e não de moto, mas concordou que se eu colocasse um adesivo fazendo propaganda da Pizzaria dele no meu carro (vulgo carro da família), eu poderia trabalhar naquele verão nas sextas e nos sábados. Desta forma, nosso modesto FIAT 500, foi equipado com adesivos chamativos com o nome da Pizzaria Vincenza.

– Oi Lily, já estou na Pizzaria...

Quase esqueci de mencionar para vocês sobre minha prima preferida, Lily. Tenho muito primos, em torno dos dez, e nasci e cresci grudado na Lily, sempre fizemos tudo juntos, sempre estivemos juntos, sem forçar. Tenho muito dela em mim e ela tem muito de mim nela. Não que ela não tenha defeitos, pois tem e muitos, Lily gosta de falar demais, sempre é alegre demais, sempre está disposta a ser amiga de tudo e todos (talvez não seja um defeito, mas sim ciúmes, mas não vamos aprofundar nesse assunto). Ou seja, mesmo quando não estamos em Hogwarts gostamos de nos ver todos os dias. Então nas sextas à noite, marcamos sessão filme em sua casa.

Tenho a sorte de Lily gostar dos mesmos filmes que eu: Os de heróis. Eu sei que soa estranho, mas Lily adora assistir comigo (pode pensar ser pelo fato dos caras musculosos, mas não, ela gosta mesmo das histórias por trás dos músculos, e até lê os HQs comigo).

– Saio por volta das onze...

Existe algo que preciso falar sobre meu chefe, o senhor Vincenza, ele odeia que falem demais e trabalhem de menos em seu estabelecimento. Desta forma, estava desobedecendo sua principal regra.

– Ok Hugo, já estou preparando as coisas por aqui...

– Tudo bem, acho que o movimento por aqui está fra... – não terminei de dizer, somente escutei o Tu Tu Tu do outro lado da linha.

– Senhor Weasley, já temos entrega pra essa noite, TRABALHANDO! – como um bom italiano meu chefe gostava de falar alto demais e de cuspir consequentemente na minha cara.

Não me restava nada, a não ser obedecer.

A primeira entrega da noite sempre era a mesma. Parei em frente a uma casa típica, branca com um jardim impecável na garagem. Ao tocar a campainha, sabia o discurso que se seguiria.

– Olá senhor, a pizza que pediu – levantei a caixa indicando a pizza para o homem barbudo e negro parado a minha frente.

– Acho que não pedimos pizza – ele me olhou ameaçadoramente indicando para ir embora.

– Querido! É o moçinho da pizzaria? – eis que aparece a voz salvadora.

Uma mulher de meia idade surgiu na porta sorrindo para mim.

– Pague ele meu amor – a senhora pegou a pizza da minha mão e me deixou sozinho com o marido com cara de poucos amigos.

– São 17 libras e 75 centavos – dei um sorriso amarelo.

Já se conformando abriu a carteira e me entregou 20 libras.

Esqueci de lhes dizer que uma das razões de ter escolhido esse emprego foi as gorjetas.

– O senhor quer o troco? – lhe dei um sorriso amarelo.

– Somente as duas libras, pode ficar com os 25 centavos.

Realmente reconfortante o tanto de dinheiro rolando por aqui.

Uma das vantagens era andar pela cidade com _meu_ carro (carro dos meus pais, que seja) ouvindo o _meu_ som. Eu realmente gosto de dirigir e cantar as _minhas_ músicas em voz alta faz _minha_ noite ser menos torturante

– Ouga Chaka ouga! – assim cantava minhas musicas mexendo a cabeça e batendo o dedo no volante no ritmo – ahahah I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me...

E claro que as moças lindas que pararam do meu lado no semáforo riram da minha dramatização na parte do love with me. Pouco me importaria, se exatamente do lado oposto não estive o cara da entrega da comida chinesa, que saiu cantando pneu quando o sinal abriu rindo da minha cara.

– Senhor Weasley uma nova entrega! O QUE FAZ PARADO AQUI? – assim que pisei na pizzaria, recebi mais cuspes na cara e sai pra segunda entrega da noite.

– Oh meu jovem Hugo, entre... – e era na casa da senhora Johnson.

Veja eu adoro senhoras idosas, a minha avó Molly é uma das minhas idosas preferidas no mundo, faz as melhores comidas e sempre insiste que eu coma até sair pelos olhos, mas a senhora Johnson é o tipo de mulher idosa que tem 14 gatos em casa e nenhum ser humano para mimar. Então quando vê um ser humano automaticamente precisa lhe contar o que seus 14 gatos fizeram durante o dia.

– Não posso senhora Johnson, meu chefe está me esperando, tome a sua pizza, são 17 libras e 75 centavos.

– Ah, mas é uma pizza tão grande para comer sozinha, venha, pelo menos coloque-a em cima da mesa, enquanto procuro meu dinheiro para lhe dar.

Minha mãe e a educação de primeira que me deu, me fez entrar na casa dela e fazer o que ela pediu. Automaticamente seus 14 gatos começaram a andar perto de minha perna.

– Olhe, você, ruivo e com sardas no nariz, parece tanto meu filho Timoty – ela ao invés de pegar o dinheiro, me mostrou um porta retrato, onde se via seu filho Timoty no meio de umas cinquenta pessoas.

– Seu filho parece ser legal, no meio de tanta gente – juro que não sabia o que falar.

– Vou lhe contar a história de cada pessoa dessa foto.

E foi assim, que perdi vinte minutos da minha vida balançando a cabeça afirmativamente a cada nova informação que ela me dava. Comi uns pedaços de pizza com ela e recebi 2 libras e 25 centavos de gorjeta.

Algumas entregas foram razoavelmente normais.

Teve o homem sem nenhuma palavra, que pegou a pizza de minha mão e me deu exatos 17 libras e 75 centavos.

Teve a mulher cantora, que a cada pergunta sobre o sabor que pedi, dizia num tom afinado e me deu exatos 17 libras e 75 centavos e ainda pediu umas maioneses de saquinho como brinde.

E teve a pessoa mais altruísta que já encontrei na vida.

– Olá carinha – fui recebido com um sorriso no rosto e o cheiro de maconha no ar.

– Sua pizza senhor – tentei manter o sorriso aberto.

– Oh... a gente precisa comer... – e então ergueu o dedo indicando um minuto e sumiu dentro do apartamento.

Depois de longos cinco minutos apareceu de novo com uma cara triste.

– Cara, eu queria lhe dar tanta coisa para pagar essa pizza, sol, mar, ar... a brisa do amanhã. Mas – e então ele levantou 50 libras no ar – só tenho essa merda de papel.

– Não há problema nenhum cara, entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer.

– Esse mundo capitalista um dia acabará com a gente – e então ele me deu um último cumprimento com a cabeça e trancou a porta me deixando com 50 libras e muita gorjeta.

A pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci na minha vida. Até anotei o endereço para voltar na próxima entrega.

– Ei trouxa da comida italiana! Aceita um racha?

Estava parado no farol e não pra minha surpresa, o rapaz da entrega da comida Chinesa do lado.

– É claro – erguia a sobrancelhas tentando parecer animado.

Não sou besta o bastante para acabar com a minha noite num acidente de carro, minha mãe me deserdaria, mas queria dar uma lição nesse Trouxa, literalmente.

Então assim que o sinal abriu, ele saiu cantando pneus e a policia já logo apareceu atrás.

Quando passei ao lado do carro dele algumas esquinas depois ri descaradamente vendo a multa que estava recebendo.

"Sou bruxo, não trouxa" – pensei comigo.

– Lily, acredito que não demora muito mais que algumas entregas, já passou metade do meu turno.

– Então posso por a pipoca para estourar?

– Espere mais um pouco porque meu...

– Olá namoradinha do Weasley... – sim meu chefe fez o que você está pensando, pegou o telefone de minha mão e me fez passar a maior vergonha da minha vida. – Ele irá acabar de entregar as pizzas e irá te ver somente DEPOIS, viva com um pouco de saudade.

E então ele desligou o telefone.

– VÁ PRA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA – mais cuspes e uma pitada de vergonha no ar.

A próxima entrega estava bastante estranha na verdade, primeiro, não achei um lugar para estacionar na rua e tive que parar brevemente na frente de um hidrante. Depois percebi que a casa estava iluminada demais, cheia demais e com vozes demais.

– Olá, a pizza que pediram – disse assim que abriram a porta, indicando que minhas suspeitas estavam corretas. Sim estava acontecendo uma festa lá. Mas não era uma festa qualquer, era uma festa bem, digamos, bem rica. Muitas pessoas de terno e gravata e mulheres de vestido longo. Parecia o tapete vermelho do Oscar.

– Deve ter havido um engano rapaz – disse o mordomo.

– Mas é esse endereço que está aqui – lhe mostrei o papel.

– Creio que sim, mas há um engano – respondeu parecendo educado, mas com o olhar bem mortífero se quer saber.

– O senhor não pode pelo menos pagar a pizza? São 17 libras e 75 centavos.

– Creio que é seu carro ali não é? – então ele apontou para fora e não acreditei no que vi.

Meu carro, o carro dos meus pais, estava sendo guinchado.

– EI! EI! – corri atrás do guarda de trânsito – É meu carro!

Mas era tarde demais, ele já havia sumido de vista.

Então entendi o que aconteceu, o Trouxa da comida chinesa estava estacionado do outro lado da rua rindo descaradamente da minha cara. Corri até um telefone público e fiz o que qualquer jovem na minha idade faria na minha situação.

– Mãe... fale baixo e não diga que sou eu para o pai.

– O que aprontou Hugo? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe impaciente do outro lado da linha.

– Em que lugar da cidade fica os carros que foram guinchados?

Minha mãe me levou aparatando até a delegacia e disse que ia me cobrir em não contar ao meu pai se eu arcasse com os prejuízos sozinho. Ou seja, tive que pagar a multa e recuperar meu carro, o carro de meus pais.

– São 50 libras no total.

Dinheiro que vem fácil, vai fácil.

Voltando a pizzaria, me preparei para ouvir a bronca pelo atraso do senhor Vincenza, mas ao contrário, ele não berrou comigo e sim me entregou o próximo endereço. Eu normalmente ficaria quieto e não falaria nada, mas já passará da meia noite e tinha passado grandes percalços para continuar calado.

– Meu turno já terminou!

– Seu atraso foi considerado – ele falou calmo pela primeira vez na vida.

– Isso não é justo! É escravidão! É como se fosse um elfo doméstico sem poder usar magia!

– Elfo doméstico? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha tentando entender o que eu havia falando.

Ok, fiz burrada.

– É a última entrega não é senhor Vincenza? Uma ótima noite ao senhor.

Então sai da pizzaria mais que depressa, antes que ele me fizesse mais perguntas.

Antes de ir atrás do endereço da entrega da vez, passei na frente da casa da senhora Johnson, merecia minha vingança, não acha? Parei o carro em uma sombra de árvore e observei outro carro com os dizeres de comida chinesa parar.

Acho que a senhora Johnson é muito solitária, merece umas visitas para conversar.

– A senhora pediu comida chinesa? – o ouvi perguntar na porta.

A sua noite será longa, trouxa da comida chinesa.

Devo dizer que essa minha pequena batalha com esse cara é até boa, veja, fazemos bem as pessoas idosas, além de contribuir para a empresa de multas inglesa.

O endereço da última pizza era bem confuso, estava a dez minutos rodando e rodando pela mesma rua e o número que indicava no papel pertencia a uma praça.

Logo conclui que era mais um trote do rapaz da comida chinesa. Estava parado do lado da praça chateado vendo que minha noite havia sido arruinada. Estava sem nenhum dinheiro no bolso, só fui escravizado e pra completar não havia visto a Lily. E nem daria mais, pelo fato de já ser quase uma da manhã.

– Até que enfim minha entrega especial chegou – e então eu ouvi a voz mais doce do mundo.

– Lily? – ela sorria através da janela do carro.

– Trouxe minha pizza?

– Foi você quem pediu? – perguntei surpreendido.

– Era a única maneira de ter você pra mim essa noite.

E então ela disse as palavras mais meigas sorrindo com os olhos mais perfeitos. Confesso que tenho certo apresso por minha prima. Eu sei, ela é minha prima, eu sei, é estranho, eu sei, mas não consigo evitar. Senti minhas mãos suando e meu coração saltando do peito.

– Está a fim de comer uma pizza sob a luz da lua numa praça?

Apenas sorri e a acompanhei para fora do carro. Sentamos na grama e a luz da lua era o suficiente para nos iluminar.

– Seu patrão é terrível, como aguenta?

De repente lembrei da vergonha que passei com a palavra "namorada".

– Minha noite foi péssima, nem consigo te contar o que aconteceu.

– Então posso te falar coisas chatas da minha noite para esquecer da sua?

– Por favor – sorri para ela.

Lily era assim, atenciosa, especial e única. Começou a contar diversas coisas que aconteceu com ela naquela noite, mas eu não prestava atenção no que dizia, sua boca se mexia, mas eu como um lunático e bobão, só percebia o quanto ela era bonita em qualquer tipo de essência.

Foi assim que minha noite terminou, nada de gorjetas enormes, nada de entregas normais, nada de um chefe compreensivo, nem de uma mãe solidária. Também não terminou com um beijo a luz da lua. Mas, mesmo cheia de defeitos, sei que essa noite será marcada pra sempre em minha vida.

– Você não vai comer a pizza Hugo?

– Estou meio enjoado de pizza – confessei.

– Quer pedir comida chinesa?

* * *

 **Notas finais do capítulo:** eu sei, meio decepcionante sem beijo, mas amei assim e espero que gostem também, me digam o que acharam :*


End file.
